Secerts Discovered
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. Natalie O'Callaghan, Buffy and Angel’s daughter, and Will Pratt, Spike, travel to New York. Natalie and William’s relationship is tested. The second book of The Vampire and The Witch trilogy.
1. Prologue

Here is the second book. I believe you will discover the identity of the guy at the end of book one. Please R&R.

* * *

**Prologue**

She was bad. Well not so bad. She wasn't evil. Well unless she was trying to be good. If she tries to be evil she can't do it. She's heard rumors that an old flame is in town. Harmony smiles.

* * *

She stood waiting at the airport. Her niece was finally coming to the States. Of course, Dawn had no idea about Natalie and William.

* * *

William gently woke Natalie up as their plane began to land. She quickly buckled her seatbelt. Soon she would be in the USA for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't updated. School kinda took over. Here is the first chapter. Please R&R. I have never been to New York. I'm using maps and research. All restaurants are my own creations.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Natalie looked out the window of her aunt's New York apartment. The sounds and smells of the city below almost made her sick. She was already missing London. This foreign city in her in mind lacks the warmth of London.

William stood behind Natalie watching her looking at the steel city outside. She wasn't happy, but she had wanted to come with him since her summer vacation had just begun. He sighed. They had yet to tell Dawn anything. She didn't know for the past two year they had hunted vampires and begun to date.

Natalie turned to face him. "We need to tell her."

William nodded. "I know."

Natalie smiled. "At least we agree on that."

William smiled. "But lets wait a bit before telling her."

"Agreed."

William leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good. We need to figure out a way to get away from her at night."

Natalie smiled. "We can think of something."

The bedroom door began to open. William moved away from Natalie.

Dawn Summers opened the door and smiled. "I know you can't leave, Spike, but Natalie, do you want to go to lunch with me."

Natalie glanced quickly at William. "Sure."

Dawn walked out of the room. Natalie moved toward William. "I'll see you later."

Natalie grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. William went to the window and watched them walk out of the building and down the street.

* * *

Natalie and Dawn sat at one of the few tables at Good Food, a little Chinese restaurant not far from Dawn's apartment. Dawn ordered the food. She looked at her niece.

"How's school going?"

"Everything is going great. My classes are much better since I've decided to study only Middle Ages through Elizabethan era English Literature."

The waitress brought their drinks and quickly left them to take another table's order.

"So you're still studying English Literature?"

"Of course, Aunt Dawn."

Dawn smiled at her. "Is there any one say a boyfriend?"

Natalie glanced over at the waitress as she placed their food in front of them. The two ate their food in silence. Once they were finished, Dawn leaned back in her seat.

"You didn't answer me. Is there someone, Natalie?"

"Yes. I'm not going to talk about it."

Dawn nodded. "I won't ask anymore. For now, but I want details soon."

Natalie smiled. "Agreed."

Dawn quickly paid their bill and the two women began to head back to the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, William sat in Dawn's small living room talking to the manager of Sú Talún, his club in New York.

"Andrew, I don't want to hear it. I'm coming over later to look at everything. If anything isn't right, I want it fixed. Understand."

"Yes, Spike. Just go easy. I've had to deal with things you haven't since you were in London."

"I know, Andrew. Look I won't be too hard. Besides I'm bringing someone with me tonight."

"Who?"

"I'm not saying. Remember to tell security who I am so that I can get it. Or I'm going to call you and make you wish you had."

"Don't worry. I will. See you tonight."

William hung up the phone. He leaned into the sofa. _What has been going on here? What is causing this mess? _Sighing he stood up and walked to the small room that Dawn had given him. He walked in and laid on the bed. _At least I get to show her my first club. _Slowly he fell asleep.

* * *

Standing in the opened doorway, a woman with blonde hair watched him sleep with a smirk on her face. She stood watching till Natalie and Dawn came into the apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Midterms are over. I've begun to retell my second fan fiction. Take a look at it if you want. Here is chapter 2. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natalie stood at the bar inside Sú Talún. William was having a meeting with the manager. Natalie smiled at the club. _Another club named after me. At least this was the first one. _She glanced around her. Everyone seemed to be having fun. The bartender was nice and had strict orders to not let Natalie leave the bar.

Natalie sipped her coke. The club was great as far as she could tell. So want was the big problem.

* * *

Andrew sat in his chair with William across from him. William looked at the information Andrew had for him to see. He looked up at Andrew.

"I don't get it. What is going on?"

"I don't know. Everything started going down hill when I hired a few new waitress."

"Let me see their files."

"Sure." Andrew opened a drawer and pulled out three files. "Here you go."

* * *

Natalie smiled as the bartender refilled her drink. "I guess getting a coke wasn't so bad. I mean it's free right?"

"Yeah, but the boss said you get anything free." The bartender smiled and went to take an order from one of the waitress.

Natalie noticed the seat beside her was empty and quickly took it. She glanced around her. _Where is he? I didn't just come to drink a coke all night. I understand he came here to look at something, but I want to have some fun._

* * *

William glanced over the files. "I think one of them is doing it. I wish you had photos in these."

"Sorry."

William looked up at him. "Don't worry. Just watch all three of them. I need to go. I have a feeling she's getting bored."

Andrew stood up. "I can't believe you're dating her. Does Dawn know?"

William placed the files on Andrew's desk. "No."

"I have a feeling she doesn't know about you and Buffy."

William stood up and walked toward the door. "That is the one thing I fear telling her."

* * *

Natalie rested her head on her hands. Another refill of her coke and she was ready to go look for him. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around and smiled. "About time. I was about to come looking for you."

William smiled. "Sorry. I had to look at some things."

Natalie nodded. "I know."

William held out his hand. "You pick. We stay or we go."

Natalie looked around. "Go."

Natalie got off the stool and walked toward the exit with William beside her.

* * *

A blonde watched them. She couldn't hide her anger. Quickly she hid as they came closer. She frowned as she watched them leave the club.

* * *

William and Natalie walked down Broadway. Around them the lights flashed. Natalie snuggled closer to him as they walked. William wrapped his arm around her holding her close.

Natalie sighed and looked around her. "Too bad it isn't winter. This would be more romantic."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

Natalie smiled. "I know."

William chuckled and kissed the top of Natalie's head. "I wish I could."

The two began to walk toward Dawn's apartment. Not noticing the waitress from the club following them.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 3. I'm guessing no one has figured out. I'll let the waitress's identity be revealed in this chapter. The other one well. That will have to wait.

I don't own any of the books listed.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She stood in the shadows of the club. Another night of serving drinks and food to humans. Sighing, the teenage looking woman began her rounds again. She took orders and brought them to the tables. Her feet were beginning to hurt and she was getting hungry. Not a good thing when you're a vampire.

She quickly went up to the bar. "Hey, Mic, I can have a short break. I need to get something in me."

Mic looked at the clock. "Sure, but be quick."

Quickly she ran to the locker room. Opening her locker, she pulled out a thermos. After opening it she quickly drank the blood. She wiped her mouth and put the thermos back in. She slammed her locker closed.

"Why didn't Spike see me? I was all but yelling at him." She leaned against the closed locker. "How was he with? I let him use me and he just walks away." She stood up as rage filled her. "Well, I'll show him. No one forgets Harmony Kendall."

* * *

Natalie sat on her bed reading. Well rereading. She had found one of her favorites at the New York Public Library, _Pride and Prejudice. _Glancing from the book, she smiled as William was sitting on the floor flipping channels on the TV.

"There is nothing on."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Read a book."

He turned to look at her. "Why are you reading that?"

Natalie looked down at her book. "What's wrong with it?"

He turned back to the TV. "My mother read it."

A smile crept on her face. "She wasn't the only one." Natalie place the book on the side table with her place marked and moved closer. She laid down on her stomach and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've read it."

William sighed. "Of course, I have. I've read everything she wrote."

Natalie nuzzled his cheek. "So what's wrong with me reading it?"

He raised a hand and put it in her hair. "I never said anything was wrong with it." He turned his head. "I ask you why you were reading the book."

Natalie smiled. "I'm reading it because I like it. Shesh."

Slowly he smiled. "Sorry, Angel, I thought you had to read it for school."

Natalie pulled away a bit. "Will, I'm not in school remember. I'm taking the summer off. I need a vacation."

William began to move his hand to her face. "I thought the one where we went to Paris would be enough."

"Don't get me started mister."

William laughed. Suddenly the two heard a sound outside the closed door. Natalie moved away from William and returned to her book.

When Dawn opened the door she only saw a Watcher and a slayer watching TV. "Need anything?"

Natalie looked up from her book. "Nope. We're fine."

"K. I'm going to bed. If you guys go out on portal, please be quiet coming in."

William nodded. "Night, little bit."

Dawn smiled and went to her room. Natalie and William looked at each other.

Natalie sighed. "She still thinks I'm a slayer."

William turned to look at her. "I think you should be the one to tell her. Does she know about the magic?"

Natalie shook her head. "No she doesn't know." She lowered her book. "You think I should tell her. Who told her I was one?"

William turned around. "I did."

"Why?"

"So I could stay in my own house."

Natalie glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. "I'm going to sleep. You can keep watching TV. It doesn't bother me." She marked her place in her book and placed it on her nightstand. Then she pulled her covers down and climbed in.

"Night, Angel."


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. Please Review. I hope you enjoy.

Remember I have never been to New York. So if something is off sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Natalie walked around Times Square. The lights and sounds around her made her only wish for London more. She headed into the Virgin Mega store. She walked along the rows and rows of music.

She was only there because the small apartment was driving both her and William nuts. They didn't have much room and it made them want to go home even more.

Natalie sighed as she looked down at a cd. Her aunt still didn't know about her and William. When she was at the house, the two would act like a Watcher and Slayer and not like boyfriend and girlfriend. She began to flip through the cds.

* * *

William sat on the sofa in the tiny living room. The television was on one of the morning shows. He wasn't really paying it much attention. His mind was on what was going on with the club. Also why the hell was Harmony there?

He smelled her, but instead of going after her, he had gotten Natalie out of the club. Sighing, he began to flip through channels. He had lived in New York before, but this was torture. This tiny apartment was going to be the end of him.

* * *

Natalie walked into the apartment. William looked up from the sofa. She wanted to grin, but could tell it would set him off.

"Sun set is in about thirty minutes."

"It will feel more like an hour."

Natalie put her purse down and walked toward him. "It's not my fault you can't go out."

He looked up at her. "Angel, I'm sorry. I'm just about to go insane in this place."

Natalie sat on the sofa beside him. "Where do you want to go tonight?"

William sighed. "There is a ballet tonight at the Lincoln Center."

Natalie nodded. "I think Aunt Dawn has something planed tonight."

William smiled. "All right, go get ready."

Natalie stood up and went into her room.

* * *

Natalie and William walked out of the Lincoln Center. The ballet had been wonderful. The two began to head toward the nearest Subway staion.

neither noticed the blonde woman following them. As they began to climb the stairs down, she disapped.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait. I've been doing school. I don't know when the next update will be. I have to write two papers this month. One is easier than the other.

Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Natalie and William sat in the small living room watching TV. Sitting on the sofa curled up together watching an old horror movie. Dawn had left at sundown to go out with some of her friends. The lovebirds would have the apartment for a few hours alone.

William pulled Natalie closer as the movie went along. He smiled into her hair. She was born almost a century after the movie had been made, but it was one of her favorites. A girl from the twenty first century loved Vincent Prince Movies. Natalie reached over and drank some of her drink before curling right back up against William.

"Angel, why do like his movies?"

"I don't know. He was a good actor."

"I agree."

Natalie looked up at him. "You ever met him?"

"No. Why did you ask?"

"Well, my dad was at Elvis's wedding remember?"

"Oh, yes. I remember."

Natalie poked William in the ribs with her finger. "I need to go the bathroom and get me some for tea. So let me go."

William slowly released her. "Hurry back, Angel."

* * *

Natalie walked out the small bathroom. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it, but what ever it was wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen and poured her another glass of tea. She slipped a bit off before she headed back to the sofa.

Natalie placed her tea on the coffee table and then curled back up with William. The two continued to watch their Vincent Prince movie marathon. As the night went on, Natalie slowly began to fall asleep. William wrapped his arms around her and soon joined her.

* * *

Dawn Summers walked into her apartment. She took off her coat and placed it beside the door. She walked into the living room door and froze. Curled up on the sofa was her niece and Spike.

They weren't looking like a watcher and his slayer. More like a couple. She let out a scream.

* * *

Natalie sat in her room with her aunt pacing in front of her. William was in his room. Natalie didn't understand what was the big deal. Yes, she and William didn't want her to find out like this, but it had happened.

Dawn looked at Natalie. "What the hell is going on with you? Natalie, he's a pervert."

"Aunt Dawn, Will isn't a pervert. What is this all about?"

Dawn sighed and sat beside Natalie. "Natalie, He almost raped your mother."

"What?!" Natalie jumped from her bed and turned to face her aunt.

"That's not all. For a few months they were…"

"I got it Aunt Dawn."

Dawn sighed. "Natalie, he did it without soul. Since then he hasn't done anything, but he should have said something to you."

"Yes he should have."

Natalie opened her door and walked out.

* * *

William sat on the edge of his bed. Dawn had to be telling her everything. He should have told her about him and Buffy. The fear of her discovering about him had prevented him from telling her.

She was going to hate him now. Everything he had planned was going up in flames. A knock came at his door. He didn't need to get up. Her smell was all he needed.

"It's open, Angel."

He watched Natalie come into the tiny room and shut the door behind her.

"Start talking."

"What did she say?"

"Did you really almost..?"

"Yes. I was drunk. Not a good excuse. After that I left and went to Africa. I got my soul."

"Were you and her…?" Natalie began to cry.

William stood up and walked towards her. "Yes. I thought I loved her. But once I got my soul I realized I wasn't."

"You should have told me." William began to wrap his arms around her, but lowered his arms.

"I know. Angel."

"I need to think about this."

William watched Natalie walk out of his room and into hers. Dawn walked out and stood in his door way.

"What couldn't get Buffy so you go after her daughter?"

"Dawn, I love her. I never loved Buffy. I thought I did."

"Wait a minute. You love Natalie?"

"Vampires can not love without a soul. Once I got my soul I realized I didn't love her. I've only loved one person, Dawn. And it is her."

Dawn sighed. "I need time to think about this, but if you do anything to hurt my warning still stands."

"I thought it might be."

"Give her time." Dawn walked out of the doorway. William shut the door behind her.

He would give her all the time she needed. She was what he had been waiting for. She was his soul mate. She was his reason for staying on this world.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. I've been working on other works. I'm going to finish this one along with the two others I'm still working on. Then I'm going to work on another, but I'm going to work on it alone and not branch off and work on another.

So review. If you please.

* * *

Chapter 6

Natalie sat in Central Park. Alone. Everything her aunt had told her running through her head. She had to come to a decision. _Can I forgive him? I mean my dad did horrible things, too. And everyone forgave him. I still love him. I just don't know what to do. _

She sat watching couple after couple walk by holding hands. Sighing, she finally understood. _I have a guy any girl in this time would kill to get. He's sweet, romantic, and writes poetry. Ok, some of it's dark, but mostly it becoming sweet. I'll just ask that he clear the air and tell me everything. Beside I would keep this a secret, too. If I were him._

Natalie stood up and began to walk back to her aunt's apartment not noticing the man with dark hair watching her.

* * *

William sat alone in the apartment. Dawn had left to go to work and Natalie had left to think. He sighed. _I'm a real fool. I should have told her. I shouldn't have kept a secret. Now I've lost her._

He placed his face in his hands. Then he heard the front door open. He looked up to see Natalie walk in and shut the door behind her. She put her coat away and faced him.

William swallowed and looked at her.

"I forgive you, but you have to tell me everything else I need to know."

"I should have told you earlier. I was just scared."

"I know. So start talking."

* * *

He had told her everything. Everything. So now she knew. Her mother had used him. He had thought he loved her and she used him. Then drunk he had tried to.., but then he had left and gotten his soul. Then after returning he realized he really didn't love her. But he had remained with her parents and their friends.

He was there the day she was born. The first to hold her. That day he realized she was the one he was weighting for. He had saved her time after time waiting on her to grow up.

William looked at her. Natalie looked at him.

"I've waited a long time for you, Angel."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because to me you are an angel. Also it's your real first name."

"I guess you would know that."

"I named you."

"WHAT!"

"Well, I came up with the idea to name you Angel. They agreed and then added Natalie."

She looked at him. "Ok. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nothing else at the moment. That's to you. Mostly after you were born I stayed until…"

"I know. What did you do after my parent's were killed?"

"I started the clubs. Mostly I helped who needed it. I'd travel to London. I watched you graduate."

"Why?"

"I still don't really know. I did it mostly cause no one else could make it, I guess."

"No one else?"

"Your mum's best friends are in L.A. They couldn't come. I offered to pay, but they don't really trust me. So I went. I was there for you when no one else could."

Natalie looked past him at the clock on the wall. "The sun's gone down. What to get out of here?"

"And go where?"

She stood up from the sofa. "You have to come and find out."

* * *

William sat smiling in the tiny restaurant in China Town. Natalie had ordered for them. They sat waiting for their meal.

"So why did we come here?"

"I tried this place a few days ago. It's good food and cheap."

He nodded as the waiter brought their drinks. "I haven't really had Chinese food before."

"Really. You've been there."

"I was a vampire."

"Yeah, well that hasn't stopped you from eating hot wings and bloomin onions."

He only smiled as the waiter brought their food.

* * *

William and Natalie left and Natalie led them to an Italian Gelato shop. After getting their desert the two began to walk their way back towards the apartment.

They were about a block away when a blonde walked out in front of them.

"Hello, Spike."

Natalie looked at the blonde and smirked.

"So Harmony finally decides to show up. Sorry sister. He's taken and you need to get your dumb blonde butt out of my way."

Harmony looked at the brunette in front of her. She didn't see the power that she carried. She saw only a little brat that was human.

"Why should I do anything you say?"

Natalie began to chant and then help a ball of flame in her hand. "This is why."

Harmony looked at the flame.

"I thought you were a slayer."

"Sorry. Just a witch. Also I've been warned about you for a while. Now get Blondie."

Harmony quickly ran through her opinions. "You win this round."

She left them. William turned to Natalie.

"How did you know that was her?"

"I've seen her in my mom's high school year book."

William only smiled as they continued their way to the apartment.


	8. Chapter 7

The end is coming. I'll return to finish the last book, but I want a break. I'm returning to my first fandom after the two stories are finished.

So review if you please.

* * *

Chapter 7

Harmony had met Spike new flame. She knew the little brat was Angel and Buffy's daughter, but she didn't know she was a witch. Just her luck. She wanted Spike back and he had someone who could burn her alive.

It made her skin crawl. He had fallen for another slayer or so she thought. Was this brat a slayer or a witch? Didn't matter either way she would be trouble.

Harmony had a bit more of the drink in her hand. She needed to get rid of the brat. Now how could she do that?

* * *

Dawn relaxed a bit. She finally realized that William or to her at times Spike was not going to hurt Natalie. I mean he was almost sweet. Kinda weird this was the guy who had once thought he was in love with her sister, when in fact he was waiting on her daughter.

She watched as he made something for them to eat. Natalie sat beside her. She glanced at her niece.

Natalie would fight to keep him that much was sure. She was her parents' daughter. When she loved someone, she protected them. No matter who.

* * *

Later after Dawn had gone to bed, Natalie and William sat in the darkened living room.

"When can we go home?"

"As soon as I figure out where all of my money is going?"

"Wait, you said you saw Harmony at the club. Could she be the one doing it?"

"I didn't think about that. Andrew said he had hired some new girls just before this all started. I'm thinking I need him to bring them in and let me meet them."

"Sounds good to me. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I had planed to be with you tonight."

"Oh."

"Not that way and you know it."

"I know."

"Don't think for a moment, Angel, I don't want you. It's just…"

Natalie wrapped her arms around him. "I know. I just feel sometimes that you don't then I have to remember."

"Angel, I believe in Lorne. He says I'll be human one day than I will. I'm willing to wait."

"Yeah, I know. Come on I'm tried."

The two of them left the living room and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review. It took me awhile to get this chapter up and going. So here is chapter 8. This is the only story I have left to finish. So I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm also planning a paper for school so it might be awhile.

FYI: Now you learn who has been watching Natalie and Will. Hope you like it.

Review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dawn watched him. William watched her. Natalie sat not looking at either of them. Each held a cup of hot tea.

"So Harmony is back. And now she might go after Natalie. Thank you, Spike."

Natalie looked at her aunt. "I can take care of myself thank you very much. I'm not afraid of her."

"She tricked your dad."

William glanced at Natalie. "Dawn, he knew she would. He wasn't surprised."

Dawn looked at him. "I don't care. My job is to protect her."

"No it isn't. You were asked to."

"I'm her aunt. You are just…"

"Just what, Dawn? Angel asked me to watch her and protect her." He drank some of his tea. "Dawn, she has gown up. The baby bird has left the nest and you need to get used to it."

Natalie smiled a bit. She didn't want to hurt her aunt, but he was right. After all she was an adult and had for the last year been fighting the same things her parents once had.

Dawn noticed the smiled and sighed. There would be no getting to her. But deep inside, she was glad. Natalie was becoming a strange woman and could take on even the once feared Spike on her own.

No compromise was created, but William and Dawn made a truce all because of a blue eyed girl they both cared about.

* * *

Harmony paced back and front in front of a man with dark spiky hair. She glanced at him.

"I don't understand any of it. How are we supposed to defeat some person you say is powerful enough to stop you?"

"You've met her."

"You mean Spike's new little bitch."

"There is more there than you know."

"Can you stop talking like that?"

"Oh, how would you like me to talk?" Suddenly he changed shapes. Now she stood in front of her with blonde hair. "Is this better?"

Harmony looked at the figure. It just had to make itself look like HER. Buffy. Why couldn't it choose someone else? It was always Buffy or Angel. She didn't want to see their faces any more.

The Buffy look alike began to move towards Harmony. "Have no fear. They will come and I will be able to destroy that little girl. No one will be able to stop me after she is gone."

* * *

Rupert Giles suddenly awoke. Fear creped inside him. He knew he needed to get to New York. The First was about to make its move against the one person it feared. A girl who had the blood of a slayer and a vampire in her veins.


	10. Chapter 9

So here is another chapter. It's almost finished. So please review. This one isn't going to be as long as the other one I think. I think only one chapter left. Not sure. I might have the fight last a few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 9

Giles arrived in New York. He grabbed a cab and quickly made his way to Dawn's apartment.

* * *

Natalie and William sat on the sofa in the living room watching the local fox station. Natalie got up and went to the kitchen to get her some more tea when a knock sounded on the door.

William looked through the peek hole. He opened the door to reveal Andrew.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"I figured out where the money is going."

William let him in, shut the door, and both sat on the sofa. Natalie remained in the kitchen.

"So who is taking my money?"

"Turns out I hired Harmony. I didn't realize it was her, till Dawn showed up at the club a few nights ago. Any way, I put a camera on the safe. I've got her on film taking it."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so. She quit on me last night. Said something big was going down and she was leaving."

Natalie walked back into the living room. "I think she has something to do with what ever is going to happen."

William looked at her. "I think you're right. Andrew, watch the club. It might start there."

Andrew nodded his head. "Got it."

Andrew stood up and walked to the door. "I'll call as soon as something odd starts happening."

He opened the door to find Giles about to knock.

Natalie almost dropped her cup. "Gramps, what are you doing here?"

Giles walked in with his single bag and looked at Natalie. She was safe. The image from his dream came back to his mind. "We need to talk. Something is going on."

William looked at Giles. "What is it?" He glanced at Andrew. "Go on, Andrew. If you need to know, I'll call."

Andrew nodded and left shutting the door after himself.

* * *

Giles sat on the sofa with a cup of tea. He had explained his dream. Only William realized the horrors to come.

"So the First has been watching us."

"Yes. I think he has teamed up with Harmony. It makes sense. You protected the one thing he wanted destroyed all those years ago."

Natalie looked at the two. "You mean me. Don't you?"

Giles looked at her. "Only you can imprison him or just maybe defeat him. Because of that he fears you. I should have told you last year."

Natalie walked back to her room. William remained with Giles.

"Should I call the gang in L.A. for help?"

"No. She is stronger than Willow. Besides I've already told them not to come."

"How many slayers are there here in New York?"

"200. I've called the head one here. She has been warned."

"So the final battle has begun."

"William, if you help with this one, you might just become human again."

William looked towards Natalie's room. "I know."


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. The end is coming. I think this might be the second to last chapter. I've already begun work on my latest work.

FYI: A few new characters. I know in the last book I didn't introduce any of the slayers. Well in this one you'll meet a few, but you might not see them again. The ending is still up mostly.

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Chapter 10

The First stood in front of its forces. Demons, vampires, and other creatures stood in almost straight lines. It had been easy for The First to find them. All wanted Slayers gone from the world. Of course they didn't know they weren't after a slayer at the moment, but a witch.

Most of them didn't know about the massive battle not too long ago. So they had only vague ideas about slayers and witches, but soon they would learn.

* * *

Giles sat in a small office building. Outside it had looked just like every other one on the block, but inside it was the Slayer Office of New York. Across from sat the slayer in charge of the state.

Cassandra **Sophronia looked at the aging watcher. "So how strong is this thing?"**

**"Very strong. It was one of the reasons why the Slayer line was destroyed and all potential slayers became slayers."**

Cassandra stood up. "Giles, I don't know what to do. I know that it is our job. It's just most of these girls have never seen any action."

"Doesn't matter. They need to be ready at a moment's notice."

"What's so special about this girl that she needs to be protected?"

"She is Buffy's daughter."

Cassandra looked at him. "You mean it's Angel."

"She doesn't go by her first name."

Cassandra hung her head. "We'll do our best."

Giles nodded and stood up. "I haven't forgotten that your sister died to protect her."

"She wasn't the only one. Tell her we'll back her up."

"Thank you, Cassandra."

Cassandra watched as Giles left her office. She glanced at the picture on the desk. She would not allow her sister's death to be in vain. Angel Natalie would be protected so she could do the job she was meant to do.

* * *

Angel stood under a stormy sky. The battle that was coming was going to be hard. Spike walked up to him. He turned to face him.

"What's going on?"

Angel smiled at him. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"He'll use the feelings the two of you have for each other against you."

"I figured he would like kidnap her or me and get the other one to do something."

"No, William. He wants her dead. You must make a choice. Only you can save her."

"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Angel only shook his head. "You'll understand. Tell her we love her."

"Wait a minute. Why show up now?"

"Because you needed to know something. It wasn't your fault. Remember that."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxocxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

William sat up on the sofa bed. He placed his face into his hands. Really important things had to be coming if Angel was contacting him beyond the grave. He raised his head and glanced down the hall towards Natalie's room.

He would do the best he could to protect and save her. His angel would not end up like her parents.

* * *

The part before the row of xs and os is a dream. I think most could figure that out.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the review. The end is close. I think this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. The last chapter was the preparation of the battle in this chapter. So enjoy. And Review.

FYI: I'm not really good at writing fighting scene so please forgive me if this chapter is a little off. Also this chapter is a little bit longer than any of the others for this story.

* * *

Chapter 11

Natalie stood looking into Central Park. She could feel the evil filling up the park. William walked up to her side.

"What is it?"

Natalie glanced at him. "This is it. There are in there. Notice no one is going into the park."

William looked at the entrance to the Park. No one was entering the park, but a good many were leaving it. He knew they couldn't feel the evil Natalie was. Not even he could.

Giles and the slayers of the city came up behind them. Dawn stood to the side. She didn't want to fight, but knowing if she didn't help she could lose her niece, Dawn would help as much as she could.

Natalie looked behind her at the slayers. Cassandra came up to her.

"We're ready. Giles says you know where they are."

"They're in the Park. I can feel them."

Giles moved closer. "Natalie, the First will come after you, while everything else will come after the slayer. Be on your guard."

"I will. Let's go."

Natalie and William led the small army into Central Park.

* * *

The army of slayers followed Natalie as she led them closer to Belvedere Castle. Most of the slayers weren't so sure about listening and following someone they didn't know or had heard of. But if Cassandra was following her then they would. They just didn't trust her that much.

As the army reached the Castle, a lone person stepped out. Giles, Dawn, Cassandra, and William froze, but Natalie stepped forward.

"You think just cause you look like my mother that it will stop me?"

The First "Buffy" laughed. "You're smart for one so young."

Natalie stood facing the greatest evil in the world, universe, and didn't show fear. William glanced at her and smiled.

"I would take that as a compliment from anyone else, but you."

The First paced in front of her. "I bet he didn't tell you, but he could have saved your parents. Of course he didn't."

Natalie smiled. "Oh, I know about that. My mother told me last night in a dream. It wasn't his fault it was yours."

William swallowed and looked at Giles, who nodded. He moved closer to Natalie.

"Be careful, Angel. It can take the form of anyone who has died."

The First smiled. "Oh, good I see you remember. Good." The First shifted forms and transformed into William.

Natalie only smiled. "I can tell the difference."

The First looked at her. "Oh, really. Well, let's see how you deal with my friends."

Suddenly demons, monsters, and vampires began to appear out of the shadows. The army of Slayers raised their weapons. Cassandra glanced at Giles.

"Remember we take on these guys." She charged forward with the other slayers behind her.

Natalie and William remained standing in front of The First. Natalie smiled when she saw the look of confusion on its face.

"Did you really think we weren't prepared for you?"

Natalie moved closer to it. "Also I know you can't touch me. Of course I can't touch you, but I think this will hurt."

Suddenly Natalie raised her hands and a blast of energy left her and raced towards The First.

The First tried to hold it off, but the power coming from Natalie was too much. It knocked it backwards.

William watched as Natalie moved closer to The First. He glanced at The First. It was gaining power. Power to use against Natalie. He had to do something to save her.

* * *

Cliff hanger… I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. So what is William going to do to save Natalie? Find out below.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 12

William began to feel weird. His body began to change. Suddenly he was on all fours. He looked at a puddle of water below him and shook his head. He had shifted. For the fist time in his life, existence, he was a wolf.

* * *

Natalie moved closer. She could feel the power it was drawing to itself. Stopping a few feet from it, she heard the growl of a dog. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a wolf coming towards her. It past her and stood in front of her as if to protect her.

Natalie looked down at the wolf. It snarled and bared its teeth at the First. Something was familiar about the creature, but she had never seen it before. The wolf moved closer to the First, keeping itself between her and it. Quickly it glanced back at her and she froze. Natalie knew those eyes. No matter what form he was in she knew those blue eyes.

The First glanced from the wolf to the girl. It stood up and faced the two as it continued to draw power to itself. In the background, slayers and monsters fought. Many were dead or dust on both sides.

Natalie felt its power growing. Then she remembered what her mother had said in the dream.

"It only understands the evil in the world. It has no idea the power behind everything good in the world. Love can over power it."

She glanced at William. He nodded. Moving to his side, she began to gather her power. But as she was drawing power, she felt something else combining with the power. Something she had never felt before. Something more powerful than the powers flowing inside of her.

* * *

William shook his head. He could feel the power growing inside Natalie. Glancing to his side, he blinked. She was glowing. His angel was glowing. He turned back to the First. In the being's face, he could see fear. Then he remembered the prophesy.

"A woman of power. A man who has been both dead and alive. Who at times took the shape of a wolf. Only together with love will the Evil be defeated."

Feeling Natalie's power growing more and more, he looked down at himself. He was glowing as well. Suddenly he felt weak, but he saw the blast of energy hit the First.

The being froze as the beam of light hit it and consumed it. It gave a great cry of pain as it disappeared.

* * *

The vampires, demons, and monster who had survived looked in fear at the sight and fled. A third of the slayers followed after them. Giles quickly raced to Natalie's side just before she collapsed. He held her as he glanced at the wolf, who nudged her hand with his nose.

"Spike?"

The wolf nodded.

"We need to get her somewhere to rest."

Again he nodded. Giles lifted Natalie up and began to walk away with the wolf following close behind him.

* * *

Dawn sat on a chair beside the bed. They had carried Natalie to the Slayer Sanctuary. Curled up beside Natalie was Spike. She had a little chat with the vampire wolf. It seemed when he was in his wolf form Spike was fine, but when he looked like a human, he was William.

Since his transformation he hadn't transformed back. Even he was weak. Along the way Cassandra had to pick him up and carry him. The battle had drained them all, but it seemed it had taken the most out of Natalie and him.

She sighed. It had been two days and still neither of them had woken. At times they moved. Spike would move closer to Natalie. Natalie would vaguely pet him. Things were going so well.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes. She was in a strange room. Quickly she sat up and then regretted it. The pain in her head wanted her to lay back down, but she had to find him. Glancing quickly around the room, she didn't seem him. Then she felt the nudge of a cold wet nose on her hand.

She looked down beside her on the bed. A wolf with blue eyes looked up with her. Natalie relaxed. Even if he wasn't talking she knew what he was thinking.

"I'm o.k." She reached down and rubbed his head.

He crawled closer to her and then laid his head over her abdomen, looking up at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Really."

He only looked at her.

Finally she got what he was saying. "Fine."

Slowly Natalie laid back down, but kept her hand on him. Slowly she fell back asleep. Not long after he followed her.


	14. Epilogue

Thanks for reading. I'm finished with this for now. I will return to finish. FYI: The next and final Book takes place in L.A. It will take place a year or so after this. More characters from the shows will make an appearance. As will the final villain.

Thanks for all of the reviews for this little story. Be on the look out for the next book in maybe a few months.

Review. This is your last chance.

* * *

Epilogue

Natalie stood inside her room. The London fog could be seen outside her window. Finally they had come home. Her aunt had remained in New York, but Giles had returned with them. Things were the same anymore. Now she had a problem. William wasn't a vampire anymore.

His desire to save and protect her and allowed him to earn back his humanity. Of course this wasn't a real problem. She just felt odd. For the last few years, she had lived with him. Even at times slept in the same bed with him, but now that he wasn't a vampire, things would be different.

* * *

William stood in the kitchen. He was still getting used to being alive. It felt weird to feel his heart beating inside him for the first time in a very long time. Sighing he glanced over at Spike. The cat hadn't acted any different to him, but Natalie had. He had known she might. The promise he had made to himself came back to hurt him. Just because he was alive didn't mean that they would end up in bed.

Yes he wanted that, but he could wait. The last thing he wanted was to have her fear him.

Natalie sat on her bed holding a pillow. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She had to end it and leave the only home she knew.

A knock came at the door. "Angel, let me in. Please."

"It's not locked."

William opened the door. His senses told him more than she would. She wanted him, but was afraid of him. Afraid of what would happen if they…

He walked over to the bed. "I'd never force you. So why do you fear me, Angel?"

Natalie looked at him. "I'm just scared. O.k.?"

"Angel, that isn't it." He sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"I do." He wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing has changed. Yes I want you. But I want you to marry me before we doing anything."

Natalie looked at him. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Don't you know my answer?"

"I want to hear it."

Natalie smiled. "Of course."

William smiled at her. "I'm not that different."

"I know."

"I love you, Angel."

"And I love you, my wolf."


End file.
